disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Hader
William Thomas "Bill" Hader Jr. is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, producer, and director, who is best known for being an original cast member on the NBC sketch comedy-variety show from 2005–2013. He is also well-known for his many voice roles, such as Flint Lockwood in and its 2013 , Guy Gagné in ' , Firewater and Tequila in the R-rated computer animated film , and King Leonard Mudbeard in and its 2019 . Additionally, he is known for his supporting roles in various comedy films, such as , , , , , , and . He currently stars as Barry Berkman/Barry Block in the TV series , and as a writer and occasional voice actor for the 1997 adult animated sitcom . For Disney, he had many Pixar voice roles, such as the referee and Slug Monster Student in the 2013 film Monsters University, Fear in the 2015 film Inside Out, Stan in the 2016 film Finding Dory, and Axel the Carnie in the 2019 film Toy Story 4. ''He also voiced J.P. Spamley in the 2018 Disney film ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, and portrayed Bloodbottler in The BFG and Nick Kringle in Noelle. Disney Roles MU-Slug.jpg|'Slug Monster Student' (Monsters University) char 108740-1.jpg|'Referee' (Monsters University) FEAR Fullbody Render.png|'Fear' (Inside Out) BB-8Fathead.png|'BB-8' (voice consultant) (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Bloodbottler2016.PNG|'Bloodbottler' (The BFG) 1144877 1447680654421 500 281.png|'Jordan's Joy' (Riley's First Date?) IMG 20161118 154717.jpg|'Stan' (Finding Dory) Spamley.png|'J.P. Spamley' (uncredited) (Ralph Breaks the Internet) Axel the Carnie.png|'Axel the Carnie' (Toy Story 4) Nick Kringle.jpg|'Nick Kringle' (Noelle) Gallery Bill Hader Sundance09.jpg|Bill Hader attending the 2009 Sundance Film Fest. Bill Hader SDCC.jpg|Bill Hader speaks at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con. Andy Samberg & Bill Hader speak at Independent Spirit Awards.jpg|Bill Hader and Andy Samberg speak onstage at the 2014 Independent Film Spirit Awards. Bill Hader SNL 40th anniversary.jpg|Bill Hader attending the 40th anniversary of Saturday Night Live in February 2015. Bill Hader behind the scenes Inside Out.jpg|Bill Hader behind the scenes of Inside Out. Inside Out premeir panel.jpg|Bill Hader with Mindy Kaling, Lewis Black, Amy Poehler, and Phyllis Smith at premiere of Inside Out in June 2015. Bill Hader Summer TCA Tour15.jpg|Bill Hader speaks at the Documentary Now panel at the 2015 Summer TCA Tour. Bill Hader visits JKL.jpg|Bill Hader visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in March 2016. Bill Hader BFG premiere.jpg|Bill Hader at premiere of The BFG in June 2016. Bill Hader Emmys.jpg|Bill Hader poses in the press room during the 70th annual Emmy Awards in September 2018. Bill Hader 76th Golden Globes.jpg|Bill Hader attending the 76th annual Golden Globes in January 2019. Bill Hader WGA19.jpg|Bill Hader speaks at the 2019 Writers' Guild Awards. Bill Hader 71st Emmys.jpg|Bill Hader arrives at the 71st annual Emmy Awards in September 2019. Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Producers Category:1970s births Category:Males Category:People from Oklahoma Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Inside Out Category:The BFG Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Authors Category:Finding Nemo Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:American people Category:Noelle Category:Television hosts Category:Disney Revival Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Screenwriters Category:Comedians Category:Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Toy Story Category:Lucasfilm